stargatefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Covenant Separatists (SMW)
This Fan Fiction is owned by Voro nar mantree and kaleth so please do not edit it. The Covenant Separatists are a breakaway faction of the Covenant, led by the Sangheili. It was officially formed after they learned the truth about the Halo Installations near the end of the Battle of Installation 05 in November 2552. The Separatists no longer look to the Prophets for leadership, and thus have no defined leadership save for the surviving Councilors, although Arbiter Thel 'Vadam and a few other head Sangheili, such as Rtas 'Vadum and Xytan 'Jar Wattinree hold positions of power within their ranks. Background It is speculated that this disgruntled faction is led by the Arbiter Thel 'Vadam, Ship Master Rtas 'Vadum and Imperial Admiral Xytan 'Jar Wattinree. It is possible the remaining Councilors command the faction from Sanghelios as aides to the Arbiter, offering their council to him as they once did with the Prophets. Fronts of this war include the Covenant holy city of High Charity, Installation 05, Earth, the Ark, and areas of space where Covenant ships operate. The Covenant Separatists are made up of the Elite, Grunt and Hunter castes within the Covenant's hierarchical society. The members of the faction were somewhat "united" at the beginning of the Great Schism, although the faction was "officially" formed when they learned the truth of the Halos and since both times, have been fighting the Covenant Loyalists, led by the Prophets and their Brutes, Drones, Jackals and some Grunt and Hunter supporters. Origins The High Prophet of Regret led a badly planned mission to Earth, against the wishes of Truth, and was subsequently forced into the Battle of Earth, as he did not know that the planet was the Human homeworld. He escaped to Delta Halo, where he was killed by the Master Chief. Regret's death was used as a justification by the remaining Prophets to replace the Elites with the Brutes as their protectors. However, this move resulted in great turmoil within the Covenant, with the Elites threatening to resign from the High Council. The High Prophet of Truth then gave command of the Covenant Fleets, the post previously held by the Elites, to the Brutes. Once there were enough Brutes in place, Truth secretly ordered the Brutes to commit a vicious genocide of the Elites (disguised as a retaliation to an Elite revolt against the other Covenant factions) so they may replace them in society. The Elites responded, with the help of factions of Hunters and Grunts, and war broke out in High Charity with Brute and Elite fleets fighting each other in space around it. Later, most of the Elite Councilors were assassinated by the Brutes at the behest of the Prophets. Sangheili Armed Forces Sangheili Navy Assault Carrier *Golden Retribution *Glimmering Emerald *Shining Diamond *Gleaming Saphire *Dazzling Ruby *Nightly Moonlight *Winter Moonlight *Darkness before Dawn *Twilight *Dusk Till Dawn *Dawn Over a New World *StarDust Carriers *Blood for sin *Glorious Redemption Destroyers *Ultimate Transcendence *Fury of the Storm *Raging Fury *Flame of Eternity *Obvious Oblivion *Generous Genocide *Through the Fire *Cruel Intent *Labyrinth of Pain *Honoured Blood *Forthright Justice *Compound Faith *Holy Desire Cruisers *Might of Truth *Wrath and Fury *Amusing Aurora *Piercing Moonbeam *Colliding Cosmos *Never Ending Nova *Darkest Eclipse *Brightless Void *Full Revolution *Unending Universe *Blackest Space *Darkest Star *Red Dawn *On Through The Night *Nocturnal Nightmare *Destiny Will Call *Everlasting Eternal Sun *Blinded by the Vision *Blackened Darkness *Seas of all Eternity *Lost Horizon *Honorable Intentions *Out of Shadows *Edge Closer *Unmitigated Honour Frigate *Breaking Ruler *MoonDust *FireFly *Endless Time *Wings of a Dream *Beyond Reality *Once in a Lifetime Category:Teams and organizations